Technical Field
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine, in particular to an internal combustion engine having an independent combustion chamber.
Description of Related Art
A common piston type internal combustion engine is not provided with an independent combustion chamber, fuel is burned in a cylinder to push a piston to work outwards, the energy utilization efficiency of the internal combustion engine is generally 20-40% and can hardly be further improved. The main reason is that the compression ratio and the combustion initial temperature can hardly be further increased.
Fuel is intermittently burned in combustion chambers of common piston-working internal combustion engines. The phenomenon of knocking is likely to be caused if the compression ratio and the combustion initial temperature are increased, and consequentially, the internal combustion engines can be damaged.